UNMEI NO AKAI ITO
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Todos conocen la historia del hilo rojo del destino, verdad? la familia Nanase son descendientes de aquella bruja de ese mito. Haruka despierta ese increíble don y se da la sorpresa al encontrar la persona quien se encuentra en el otro extremo de su hilo. Si alguien te dijera que tu alma gemela era alguien que ya conoces, podrías creerlo? makoharu!


NOTAS:

HI! Soy amai uchiha namikaze, ahora con un oneshot para celebrar la semana makoharu! :3 como la temática de hoy es el HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO, la inspiración vino hacia mi y empezé a escribir este oneshot n.n

Espero que sea de su agrado y seguimos festejando la semana makoharu! :3

**UNMEI NO AKAI ITO**

**_«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse,  
>sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.<br>El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper »_**

_Haru, no te preocupes. En el momento menos esperado podrás obtener ese don- aquella calidez que le transmitía esa mano que a pesar del tiempo y la edad mantenía esa tranquilidad hacia el nadador estilo libre- y cuando lo obtengas, veras que el amor siempre estuvo a tu lado_

El sonido incesante de mi celular me había despertado de mi largo baño en la tina, ese sueño fue tan real. Casi nunca me soñaba con mi abuela, quizás ella quería avisarme algo importante?

Ahora que lo recordaba, mi abuela siempre decía que los Nanase teníamos un don especial de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino. Que éramos descendientes de una bruja que podía ver el hilo rojo del destino, pero murió por decreto del emperador ya que mi antecesora le había dicho quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado del hilo del gobernador. Quizás a mí no me fue dado esa habilidad de verlo, ya tengo 18 años y al parecer nunca podré saber quién es la persona que está en el extremo de mi hilo rojo.

Por inercia levanté mi mano izquierda, observando fijamente mi dedo meñique. Estaba normal, pero de cierta forma sentía que algo me conectaba con esa persona especial. Cómo será? Acaso podrá soportarme? Tendrá paciencia conmigo? Será una persona alegre, lleno de vida o alguien callado y reservado?

Suspiré profundamente, aunque no quería salir de la tina mi estómago pedía algo para comer. Con algo de pereza salgo de mi relajante baño y me alisto, pero el sonido de la puerta me llamó la atención

-Haru chan!- las pequeñas vocecitas de mis vecinos había hecho esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlos- te estamos esperando para que vengas a tomar desayuno!- con sus pequeñas manitas empezaron a guiarme hasta su hogar.

El trino de las aves era un cantico suave para las personas que sabían escucharlas, la brisa del mar acariciando suavemente mis mejillas me daban a entender que después de varios meses fuera de mi pueblo, estaba por fin aquí. Había ido junto con mi mejor amigo a Tokio a realizar nuestros sueños, para que negarlo no me imaginaba una vida lejos de aquella mirada esmeralda. Siempre estábamos juntos, porque tendría que cambiar ahora?

-Makoto onnichan salió a realizar las compras para la reunión que van a tener ustedes, haru-chan- el pequeño Tachibana suspiró algo triste, le acaricie sus mechones castaños para que se tranquilice

-Nee… Haru-chan, sabes si onnichan ya tiene novia?- nos detuvimos justo frente de la casa Tachibana, la pequeña mostraba a través de aquella pregunta algo de preocupación y curiosidad-

-No- fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Al escuchar esa simple palabra, los gemelos se abrazaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviesen celebrando algo muy importante.- paso algo?

-Es que la única novia que aceptaríamos para onnichan, es Haru-chan!- exclamaron al unísono los gemelos, señalándome. Al escucharles mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín y desvié la mirada.

-Buenos días, Haru…- la suave voz de la señora Tachibana interrumpió aquella conversación que tenía con los pequeños, junto a su lado estaba su esposo. Pero algo había distinto en ellos…

-Buen día Haru, discúlpame por no acompañarles a tomar desayuno pero tengo una urgencia en el trabajo- el señor Tachibana se acomodó sus lentes, mientras su esposa le entregaba su maletín- cuídate cariño, nos vemos luego- un suave beso le deposito en sus labios de su mujer.

Me quedé sorprendido al ver aquel hilo rojo que unía a esa pareja, ni yo mismo podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Pero al ver como se alejaba el padre de Makoto, ya no alcanzaba visualizar aquel hilo.

En medio del ruido de los gemelos, la sonrisa de la madre de Makoto y sus preguntas de como estábamos en Tokio estos últimos meses, pasamos un agradable desayuno. Salí de aquel lugar, y empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, seguro fue producto de mi imaginación lo que observe en la mañana. Me acerqué hacia un parque y observaba pasar a las personas, una señorita caminaba con mucha prisa y había cruzado camino con un joven vestido de sastre; ese momento en donde cruzaron camino pude ver claramente el hilo rojo que unía sus meñiques. Esa pareja estaba destinada para que estén juntos. Ni que decir de esos pequeños niños que jugaban en los mismos juegos cuando Makoto y yo éramos infantes, el hilo rojo unía sus pequeños meñiques.

Suspiré cansado, no estaba alucinando sino que había despertado aquel don de poder visualizar el UNMEI NO AKAI ITO. Ahora que lo pensaba, como sería la pareja de Makoto?

-Haru-chan!- la voz chillona en medio de aquel tranquilo parque me llamó la atención- Haru-chan, por fin te encontramos- Nagisa se acercó dónde estaba sentado y me regalo una sonrisa- mmm… Rei-chan eres muy lento!- se quejó el rubio al ver que su acompañante estaba cargando varias bolsas-

-Buenos días, Haruka senpai- el de lentes se acercó hacia nosotros y miró a Nagisa con el ceño un poco fruncido- Nagisa -kun, debería de ayudarme con las bolsas

-Rei-chan es fuerte y puede hacerlo por el mismo- el de orbes rosados mostraba aquel brillo, y la sonrisa que le regalaba hacia el nuevo capitán demostraba que lo que estoy viendo es cierto. Sus meñiques estaban unidos por un hilo rojo, ellos también están destinados para que estén juntos por siempre.

-Ustedes están destinados para que estén juntos…- al terminar de decir aquella frase, la parejita me miraron con mucho asombro. Nunca debí de haber dicho esto, ya que todo el camino hacia mi hogar fui interrogado por un Nagisa muy curioso.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi que había varios bocadillos en la pequeña mesa que estaba en mi sala. Rei dejó las bolsas en el piso y Nagisa hablaba incoherencias; pero lo que captó mi atención fue aquella pareja que estaban en la cocina tratando de preparar algo.

-Sousuke!- aquella voz era muy conocida, era nada más ni nada menos que Rin- te dije que se debería preparar de esa manera- el pelirrojo le quitó el cucharon que tenía en sus manos el de orbes turquesas

-Ahora no me digas que eres experto cocinando, eh?!- la sonrisa de Yamazaki que solamente le regalaba a su mejor amigo hizo que Rin se sonrojara de golpe- oye estas bien?- su mano izquierda se colocó en la frente de mi amigo, dejándome ver aquel hilo rojo que unía con la de rin

-Ustedes están destinados para que estén juntos- mi voz monótona llamó la atención de las personas que estaban en mi cocina, sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-Dime otra cosa que no sepa, Haru- susurró rin, señalándome con aquel cucharon- sé que Sousuke y yo estamos destinados estar juntos, no somos como ustedes.

La risa burlona de rin, hizo que saliera de mi cocina lo más rápido posible. Nitori y momotarou estaban ayudando arreglar la sala para la pequeña reunión.

-Hola nanase kun- la tímida voz de nitori, llamó la atención de todos los que estábamos reunidos en mi hogar- etto… gracias por invitarnos a la reunión- momotarou le abrazó al capitán de samezuka con su típico: nitori senpai! Nitori senpai!

-Ustedes también están destinados para que estén juntos- les señalé a los dos, los dos se miraron y el chico hiperactivo empezó a gritar que cuidaría a nitori y trataría de hacerlo feliz, mientras el pequeño estaba más avergonzado por las tonterías que hablaba el mikoshiba menor.

-Oye! Haru, pareces disco rayado. Búscate otra frase o que acaso puedes ver el hilo rojo del destino?- rin me dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que al instante frunciera el ceño, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que el atinó lo que me estaba pasando

-Si, puedo verlo- hablé con seriedad, las risas de todos hizo que me enfadara más a pesar que mi rostro no cambiaba de expresión- de que se ríen?

-Creo que mucho agua le entró al cerebro…- susurró Sousuke mientras trataba de calmar su risa- que dices rin?

-La caballa! Jajajajajajaja… la caballa es la culpable de su demencia!- rin se acercó hacia Sousuke y empezaron de nuevo a burlarse de mi- mucha caballa es malo…jajajajaja

-Hay Haru-chan, no sabía que tenías un buen sentido del humor… Nagisa posó sus manos a la altura de su estómago y reía como si no hubiese un mañana-eso quedará para la historia…jajajajaja

-Lástima que Makoto senpai no esté- Rei algo más calmado comentó- de seguro ya está por llegar…

Y diciendo esto, la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi amigo de la infancia. Su hermosa sonrisa y aquellos orbes esmeraldas habían captado mi atención en ese momento, su melodiosa voz era una música suave para mis oídos. Como no me había dado cuenta antes?

**_Si alguien te dijera que tu alma gemela era alguien que ya conoces, podrías creerlo?_**

Esa voz desconocida resonaba en mi mente, claro que podría creerlo; ya que por fin encontré mi alma gemela, siempre estuvo a mi lado dándome su apoyo, compartiendo buenos y malos momentos, superando las crisis, caminando juntos hacia nuestro destino.

Mis pies caminaban hacia Makoto, parecía que me estaba hablando pero no importaba lo que me decía. Al estar frente a frente, posé mi mano izquierda en su mejilla y le regalé una sonrisa.

-Unmei no akai ito… - la mirada de Makoto cobró en ese instante un brillo muy peculiar, sabía lo que estaba pensando- estamos destinados para estar juntos- cogí su mano izquierda y acaricie su dedo meñique, ahí estaba el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo del destino. Ante las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigos, fue ahí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.


End file.
